


First Day of School

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [9]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the Valley





	First Day of School

He just couldn’t believe it. It seemed like just yesterday that he’d met her for the first time and fallen completely in love with her. Honestly, he was no where near prepared for this day to come. He wondered how David was keeping it together so well. Duh. That was David. He took everything in stride. Why should this be any different.

“Babe?” The gentle, masculine voice of his boyfriend whispered as they stood side by side watching the yellow school bus pull away from the curb.

Archie sniffled softly and looked up at David.

“Are you crying?” David asked with an arched brow.

Glaring at his boyfriend, Archie smacked him on the arm. “Shut up.”

David chuckled and followed Archie back up their drive way. “It’s ok, Archie. It’s just school. She’ll be home before we know it.”

“I know!” Archie suddenly felt like cleaning, so upon entering their house, he went straight to the broom closet and grabbed the pledge cleaning wipes. “But that’s today. Tomorrow we’ll be chasing away perverted teenage boys who are trying to date her.”

“She’s five!” David watched for a moment as Archie began cleaning random pieces of furniture. “What are you doing?”

“I need a distraction,” Archie looked at David with a gloomy expression. He was so used to having Addison around that the idea of her not being there upset him. “Gosh! I’m going to have to go through this again in another five years, aren’t I?” He asked, suddenly thinking about his own baby who was being carried around by a surrogate that he’d only met a few months before.

“A distraction, huh?” David wiggled his eyebrows and reached out to grab Archie around the waist. “Well,” he began as he took the wipe away from Archie and tossed it over his shoulder. Look at it this way. We have eight hours. Alone.”

Archie gasped as he was suddenly lifted up and set on the back of the sofa.

“I can think of several different ways to distract you.”

Archie threw his arms around David’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Hmm. I already like it more than cleaning.”

David grinned, glad that Archie was going along with him. “You know, we’ve never had the chance to properly christen this couch.”

Archie giggled and pulled David’s head closer to him so he could press his lips against David’s in a sweet, but needy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomes, encouraged, and appreciated. :)


End file.
